


字母游戏

by rhine1883



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 童言无忌
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhine1883/pseuds/rhine1883
Summary: 夏洛克第一视角脑内神烦话唠向





	1. Chapter 1

"玩个游戏吧,Sherlock。"我的医生放下勺子，笑着冲桌子对面的我说。

听到这句似曾相识的话的，我的心脏咯噔了一小下。

厨房没有爆炸，比利一直和哈德森太太的茶壶在一起，碗里也没有脚趾甲……快速的过滤了一下"可能让你的室友不爽"名单，但都不对。

所以……难道是藏在天花板上的烟被发现了？老天啊那是最后一包了……

为什么当初我要贿赂方圆两公里的烟贩别给我烟？！好吧，那是因为这样John会很开心，mummy也会很开心，当然John开心是重点，因为mummy现在离我挺远的。

但是眼下的问题是John明显不开心但他却装出开心的样子而且说了让我也开始不开心的话，为什么？很明显他是想通过这种方式来达到某种目的，那目的是什么呢？

哦老天！我宁愿这句话是Moriaty用枪抵着我的脑袋说的，而不是John一边反复用叉子戳同一片培根一边眯着眼睛对我奇怪的笑着说的。

不过幸好以上复杂的心理活动对我来说只是瞬间的灰细胞颤动。（第一千三百二十八次感谢mummy给我的灵活非凡的脑瓜！顺便一提中间有七百次余都用来怜悯苏格兰场的蠢货们了。）

所以时间其实仅仅只过了不到两秒。

"当然。"我露出一个自己都觉得不自然的假笑。希望John没看出来，我想。

"昨天，诊所里的两个年轻姑娘闲聊的时候告诉我了一个有趣的测试游戏。"他微微的收了点下巴，非常认真的看了看我。

"所以……你决定也来测一测我？哈哈"我差点没高兴的跳起来，老天！原来真的只是个小！游！戏！虽然我是绝对的科学工作者，但我还是要说，感谢上帝！

"别笑，"John叹了口气，"Sherlock认真点。"

于是我立马不笑了。

"哈……我不笑了，我保证。"我把快要溢出嘴边的笑想象成花椰菜，然后狠狠咽下去，不幸的是我似乎想到花椰菜就条件反射的想吐。但在John看来，我的干呕却好像是故意装出来好嘲笑他的，尽管那不是我故意的，但他好像是真的有点生气了。

“Sherlock Holmes,我很严肃，所以，消停点几分钟就好，拜托。"他认真的歪了歪头冲我说。这让我想起了某个科幻电影里的一个一歪脑袋就浑身冒刺能戳死人又邪恶又蠢的家伙。

但是John这么做却显得他很可爱，但我知道他是真的快生气了（因为他叫了我的全名），但是对于的最后一句话我并不赞同。

消停是什么意思？我为什么要消停？

比利就很消停，但是比利能带他去苏格兰场看尸体吗？不能！

伊万诺夫也很消停，但他能指望一块不完整的肾脏给他拉小提琴吗？不能！

但是聪明非凡高大威猛招人喜欢不怎么消停的Sherlock可以！

难道他不记得是谁在他无事可做的时候好心的把泡咖啡如此重大的工作交给他？

难道他忘记了是谁在他疲惫的夜晚里不辞辛劳的整夜演奏维瓦尔蒂为他助眠？

人类真麻烦，John也麻烦，但只有一点，大概花生仁那么大，因为即便是这样我也绝不会去亲近Mycroft！

但现在我必须安抚好John，因为家里牛奶全都被我拿去培养细菌了。

John是个自尊心极强的人，所以我尽量放低声音和身高，不着痕迹的从椅子上往下滑了一点，佝偻着背，用我认为听起来最懊悔的口气说:"OK，我最最亲爱的Lady Watson你想干什么都行，悉听尊便。"

我本以为这样会让他感觉好些，可是他的脸却奇怪的红了，他很热？还是我说了什么不得体的话？但我可以确定我刚刚说的每一个字都很正常。唉，不管那么多了，只要那包低焦油的烟还好好的躺在天花板的夹层里，其他的都无所谓。

"这是一个关于……"John接着说。

嘿，他的脸居然还是红着的！这很有趣，我决定把一只脚踩上椅子的边缘，好让我的下巴可以放在膝盖更舒服的看。

但John立马看穿了我的念头，他厉声喝道:"不不不，想都别想，不许把脚拿上来。"

好吧……真无聊，我快要丧失耐心了。我想。

但他很快就又把嘴闭上了，但我想再往里点看看更深处的构造。

更深……噢Stop！这感觉太奇怪了！

嘿！冷静，John不是头骨！事实上他可以轻松的把你揍进地板！而哈德森太太就可以开心的用勺子一点一点的把你抠出来了！

我用不切实际的幻想使自己平静了点，刚巧John那慢腾腾的小脑袋也终于想好了他的下一句话

"你必须说实话，"他说。

真是的，好像我从来说的都是谎话似的。

"凭你的直觉找到最直接的答案，"

我不喜欢直觉，我只喜欢直接。

"不要逻辑和推理，"

什么？不要逻辑推理？”他想让我陪他玩正常医生和蠢货安德森的扮演游戏么

"也不许用你自以为我会高兴的答案，"

那我也保证我要是真的这样做十有八九你都会不高兴。

 

"OK？"他说。

嗯……啊……额……老天……

"OK。"我说。

"很好，"笑容重新回到他脸上，但随即又变的咄咄逼人，"我会告诉你两个字母"他凝视着我，"选一个你更喜欢的。"

.."噢！我可爱的John，这是你在哪个少女网站上看到的？只有女中学生才会问这种怪问题。"我真的笑出声来了，我并不是有意想要激怒他，但我的确发现自己估大了John的脑容量。虽然较普通水平已经算不错了，但考虑其身份是这世上独一无二的Sherlock的注定不能平凡的同居人，那可就远远不够了。

是的我没有忘记我姓什么，我只是绝不容许任何人以任何方式让我在这个欢乐的时候想起我那让人恼火的哥哥。

"你答应了不会笑话我的！"John愤怒的拍了拍桌子，"嘿！"

"好好好，快说吧，是什么字母？"我笑着说。噢，愚蠢的人类，别再让我解释我为什么要高兴了。

"一个是M，"他顿了顿，"一个是W。快选一个。"

M……W……M……W……嗯，形状正好相反，难道……不，John的小脑袋还想不到那里去，也许这有什么特殊含义呢？他说要我直接点，也就是说他想通过这个知道我潜意识里的某些信息，一个点，最直接的，特殊意义，潜意识里的最直接的点……哦，我知道了，哈哈……

"W。"我咳嗽一声，偷偷瞄了瞄John，他看上去有点……惊喜？

"噢…哇噢…哇…"他有点语无伦次了，"我没想到你会这么快的说出来，我以为…"他的脸又红了。

"你以为什么？"我说。

"那并不重要，现在，Sherlock，告诉我，为什么是W？" 他看上去正努力的保持平静，但我知道他已经兴奋恨不得放礼花了。尽管如此，我还是不知道他为什么那么开心。

  

  “…嗯…M让我想起来Mycroft."我说，“记得吗？我说过那家伙真的很倒……”

"砰！"

"John？John！John你去哪儿？！”


	2. Chapter 2

呵呵。

距离约翰早上离开家的时间已经过去了九个小时二十七分钟十六秒。

现在是伦敦时间十九点二十三分零六秒。

约翰还没回来。

我在等他。

是的，他知道我在等他。

因为我早上曾经叮嘱他记得早点回来，他还很积极的——是的我们已经和好如初了——问我晚餐要不要吃煎饺，因为他下午出外诊会从唐人街经过。

我说了随便，John说Ok他不会忘了山西老陈醋。

但他还没回来。

我的饺子和老陈醋也没回来。

我只得在我的思维宫殿里无所事事的闲逛，假设了“约翰为什么不回来”的47种可能，又推翻了其中32种，最后得出的……

噢！等等，空气震动的频率变了！约翰回来了！great！

“太好了你终于回来了！快点！雷斯垂德让我们快点过去。”我大叫着从沙发蹦到门口，“嘭”的一声打开门，把John吓了一跳。然后转身又一步跳到衣帽架边。一边手脚麻利的穿衣服，一边给约翰简述案子。

我太兴奋了，又一桩凶杀案，凶手的手段非常干净，可以说是滴水不漏，这真是好几个月都攒不到的乐事！我快乐的扣着大衣扣子，把我最喜欢的蓝色围巾塞进衣服里。然后……我发现只有我一个人在忙活，约翰安静的站在餐桌前，背对着我，盯着中午我忘记吃的那盘意大利通心粉，好像能从通心粉里看出什么有趣的东西似的。

. “嘿！你还愣着干什么？我们得走了！”我有些焦躁。

“不，你自己去吧，我有点……有点累。”约翰说。没有回头。我注意到了他撑在桌沿上的右手在微微发抖。他很不自在。

“怎么了？”我走到他身旁，拍拍他的肩膀。

他被迫仰起头与我对视，但他很快就不再看我的眼睛，死死盯着我的鼻尖，那眼神里包含的着闪避、急躁和一丝不安。这不正常。

“没什么，我是说……你应该知道走了。”他干咳一声，低下头。

他在撒谎。

于是我凑的更近，强迫他看我的眼睛。

“不，不对，”我说。“我的朋友，你对我有所隐瞒。”

他有一瞬间的慌张，但很快就恢复平静。

他深深的吸了一口气，像是放弃了什么一样，说：“呃……莎拉等会儿会来，也许会玩的久点。所以，我需要你……”他顿了顿，似乎在斟酌词语。

够了。

“需要我暂时离开。”我冷冷地说道。

一种滚烫的异样感觉从我的胃冲上我的脑子，到达颅顶后又重新化为寒冷坠进心肺，我不知道那是什么，但那让我感觉很难受。

“对吧？离开？”

气氛陡然降至冰点。

“噢，是的。离开，暂时。”约翰说，没有其他解释了？他就那么希望我远离他吗？

噢，愚蠢的夏洛克，你还看不出来吗？

 

讨人厌的夏洛克，有你在我什么事也没法干。

怪胎夏洛克，没人会像你哥哥一样无限纵容你。

我在心底悲哀的自嘲，嘴角却挂着夸张的微笑。

“OK!哈？”我突然忍不住想笑。

“玩的开心！哈哈！”我大笑，颤抖着，几乎站不稳。

“你能这么说真是太好了，我的朋友。我会的。”John如释重负的也跟着笑了。

“噢是的……”我说。

『嗡嗡嗡』

“噢Lestrade在催我了，”我扬扬手上的正在震动的黑莓。

“哈哈我得走了……”我转身拉开门，几乎可以可以说是夺门而逃。

John似乎还在说些什么。

但我听不见他了，他的声音被大力的碰撞声淹没，又被我凌乱的脚步踩碎，随着我跨出221b的动作一起消失在伦敦初秋的风里。我听不见他了。

合上221b沉重的大门，关掉仍在嗡嗡作响的手机闹钟，垮下嘴角，紧一紧围巾，带上“Holmes式”的面具。

我步履沉重的踱到马路中央，抬手拦下一辆的士，甩下一叠钱，告诉司机我要去苏格兰场。我觉得我现在的样子一定很可怕，因为那个老婆和别人跑了自己带着两个学龄前儿童的糖尿病司机看上去都快要哭了。

踏入苏格兰场的大门，老远就看见Lestrade站在警车旁和一个警员说着什么，他看见了我，立刻冲我招手，似乎是因为我的而兴奋:“嘿！Sherlock！这儿！”

我看了他一眼示意我知道了，转身看了看天空，灰蒙蒙的，远处有乌云飘来。

“快下雨了。”我心想着，不自觉喃喃而出，Lestrade不知什么时候已经站在了我身旁。

“唔，还真是，”Lestrade也学我的样子望天，他拍拍我的肩，“伦敦就是这样，来的快去的快，别担心。”

“但愿。”我不再看天，跟着他走了进去。


	3. Chapter 3

“ABCD……EFJ……H…”昏暗的房间里，一个男人正一边哼着歌一边旋转起舞。

他越转越快，歌越哼越大声。

房间里回荡着含糊的男高音，音调越来越高，仿佛要震碎玻璃似的。

突然，随着一声什么东西倒地的声音，所有的声音都戛然而止，一切又趋于平静。

房间里，男人歪倒在空无一物的房间中央，仍然在唱:“…Q…RS……”

他顿了一下，像是想到什么似的，突然扑赫一声笑起来，越笑越大声，直至歇斯底里。

“S…Sherlock…Sherlock…”他笑着喊道，在地上打滚。

“玩个游戏吧，Sherlock......”


End file.
